The Bronx-Lebanon Hospital Center (BLHC) Pediatric AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (PACTU) has actively participated in the development and implementation of the scientific agenda of the Pediatric AIDS Clinical Trials Group (PACTG) for over ten years and has been highly successful in conducting perinatal adolescent and pediatric HIV treatment trials in the South and Central Bronx. BLHC proposes to extend the patient recruitment area and collaborate with site 6903, St. Luke's/Roosevelt Hospital Center (SLRHC), Center for Comprehensive Care (CCC), and develop a sub-site at Montefiore Medical Center-Albert Einstein College of Medicine (MMC-AECOM). SLRHC and MMC-AECOM have been leaders in New York City in AIDS patient care and research. All three hospitals have strong commitment to their communities and have developed an extensive network of community support system. The proposed combined unit will recruit populations that are currently at the highest risk for HIV infection in the US: African Americans, Latinos, substance abusers and women. The PACTU at BLHC underwent restructuring in March 1999. The rededicated unit has more than met recruitment, retention and performance goals. The addition of SLRHC and MMC-AECOM to this unit will increase its patient pool, and enhance its scientific diversity and strength. Together, these institutions plan to actively participate and contribute to the national and international research agenda set by the PACTG Executive Committee; perform clinical research which meets the highest scientific and ethical standards, with the aim of finding treatment and prevention strategies which could be successfully used in the US and other parts of the world.